


It's Okay, We Don't Care

by starrjiarr



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bisexual!Jaebum, Coming Out, Demi-boy!Mark, Genderfluid Character, LISTEN THERE WASNT ENOUGH DEMI-BOY MARK FICS OKAY, Non-binary!Youngjae, Other, Trans!yugyeom, ace yugyeom, and im makin it gay, i think, is this to many tags, the gay got7 fic no one asked for, this is my first time writing on here, this'll be funny no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrjiarr/pseuds/starrjiarr
Summary: Everyone was tense. Some palms sweaty, others swallowing down nothing out of nervousness. Yugyeom and Jackson couldn't sit still.Mark kept his eyes down. Everything had been building up to this moment. He'd been delaying it for days, weeks, maybe even so far as two months. He was about to finally come clean to his best friends and bandmates."I'm not exactly a dude."





	It's Okay, We Don't Care

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY LISTEN BROS(and/or girls or homies) THERE JUST WASN'T ENOUGH NON-BINARY GOT7 FICS OUT THERE SO IM GIVIN EM TO U(I don't write the story like this don't be alarmed.)

 

 

 

Mark choose a  _decent_ day to announce his big news.

Everyone generally had the day off you could say. Jaebum, Yugyeom and Jinyoung did do the occasional "We're headed back to practice," after a 20 minute snack break but besides that everyone stayed in the dorm. Bambam and Jackson watched some random videos in his and Yugyeoms shared room while Youngjae tried to finish up a final level on a video game they had barley had time to come back and finish due to the busy comeback schedule. Mark though, mostly stayed in his room alone. He had been nervous all day watching coming out videos to get some pointers on how to exactly  _"do it."_ He did eventually realize there was no right way.

He didn't exactly know how to break it to his friends that he wasn't  _just a guy._ Sure, Jackson was genderfluid and on some days preferred she/her pronouns and sure, Youngjae used they/them pronouns freely in the dorm, but that didn't stop the anxiety that crawled up Mark's spine and chest each time he thought about telling any of his six friends. But today was the day. He had been preparing for the whole week. Thinking, and most of the time over thinking, exactly what he was going to say or how he was even going to say it. 

_Should I just say it? No, that'd be to off guard..._

_Should i tell them one on one? No, I'd have a panic attack before i even get to the third person._

_Maybe i should text them? No way, Jackson would come in yelling about how this was to big to just text, Jinyoung would come in later to talk about it, and Youngjae probably forget to check his phone..._

He concluded that he just had to tell them, no matter what just tell them all at once. Doesn't matter if he faints right afterwards or runs out of the room before anyone says anything, he just need to do it.

 

Mark heard the front door shut after a few more minutes of trying to not have a mental breakdown. Jaebum, Yugyeom and Jinyoung must be back. Mark willed himself to get up off his bed, close his laptop and walk into the living room. When he came out he turned into the direction of the living room and made eye contact with Jaebum. They exchanged silent hello's but before he could take his final step into the living room Bambam and Jackson came rushing past him laughing loudly about some video Yugyeom needed to see. Jackson gave him a quick "Sorry hyung!" right before finally turning all his attention back to the very important video showing. Mark went to the coach against the wall closest to him and plopped himself down and let out a big sigh. Jaebum caught this and gave him a questioning look. 

He walked over to the coach and sat beside him and a in a low voice asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just," he stopped for a moment,", I just have something to tell you guys."

Jaebum cocked an eyebrow up in confusion he wasn't expecting anything like this really, he automatically was worried if there was a problem he was unaware of.

"I'll gather everyone up if you want,"

"Huh?"

"I'll get everyone to sit and listen if you want," Jaebum was trying to be as kind with his tone as possible and Mark could tell.

"Yeah-Yeah thanks.." Mark realized he wasn't going to be able to gather everyone around without making the situation more dramatic than it felt to him. Jaebum nodded and looked up to raise his voice and tell everyone to sit. Everyone looked a little confused except for Mark and Youngjae. Mark looked embarrassed while Youngjae was too focused on their game that they didn't even notice Jaebum call everyone around.

"Youngjae! Come sit, Mark has something to say."

"Agh, I'm just about to beat this guy, I've already lost like twice!"

"Youngjae."

"Fiine. Youngjae finally paused their game and sat next to Jaebum on the coach he already shared with Mark.

Jackson, Bambam and Yugyeom sat on the couch across from the other three while Jinyoung sat in the armchair that designated where the living room began.

Jackson had a concerned look on his face as he stared at Mark. "Are you okay?" he asked sounding almost like a concerned mother seeing her child with a busted lip.

Everyone was tense. Some palms sweaty, others swallowing down nothing out of nervousness. Yugyeom and Jackson couldn't sit still, they squirmed in their sits as Bambam was perfectly still.

Jinyoung lend forward in his chair as did Youngjae.

Then Jaebum's voice cut through the silence, "Mark hyung?"

Mark kept his eyes down. Everything had been building up to this moment. He'd been delaying it for days, weeks, maybe even so far as two months. He was about to finally come clean to his best friends and bandmates.

"I'm not exactly a dude."

He just kept his eyes shut as his face looked down at the ground he couldn't look up to see their faces. His mind was racing.

_They're silent. Oh my god, what are they thinking?!_

"Umm....what does that mean?" Jinyoungs voice cut through the silence.

Mark willed himself to look up and just only saw confused faces. Yugyeom and Youngjae met faces only to share shrug. Jackson looked at mark as if he just said that 2+2=egg, while Bambams mouth hung open in confusion.

"I mean...I mean,"

_Wow,_ Mark realized, _they really had no clue._

"I mean...I'm a dude but...not really."

He was met with the same faces.

"I'm a guy and also I'm not a guy. Like, well-I'm fine with he pronouns but like I also want you guys to use they/them pronouns too! Like-there probably isn't a word for this in Korean but in English it's demi-boy, like 'half-boy' but not really. The point is can you guys use he and they pronouns?"

Though it wasn't much he felt like he had been holding in months of stress but when no one responded right away their stress came back.

"That's it? Like...You're not dying or anything right?" Jackson was the first one to speak.

"Y-Yeah..." Now it was Marks turn to be confused. Jackson didn't sound to concerned that Mark just came out.

"Oh thank god, I thought you were gunna say something like 'Guys I'm dying' or 'I'm leaving the group I miss In and Out.'"

"'In and Out?'" Bambam turned and asked Jackson.

"Yeah, he talks about it a lot."

"Jackson..." Jaebum chimed in.

"What? He does!"

"He does." Youngaje agreed.

"Do you guys.....not care?" Mark finally asked.

"Are you kidding? C'mon, Yugyeoms trangender, Youngjae uses they/them pronouns, Jb literally fucks guys and girls and Jinyoung and Bambam probably flirted with most of the male trainee's in all of JYP and on some days I'm a girl."

"He's right." Jaebum added.

"Hey!" Bambam raised his voice, "Not most at least a third!"

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, "Mark hyung, we don't care if you're using they/them and he/him pronouns now."

"Yeah," Youngjae smiled, "you probably came out to the safest and best set of people." 

Mark still couldn't comprehend that they were all so accepting.

"So you guys like, don't care?" They had to ask again.

"No way."

"Not really."

"It's cool"

"Hmph."

"You interrupted my game so kinda but no bot really."

Jb patted Marks back and smiled "Mark we don't care what are all we care about is if you're okay."

Mark was still shocked. They were so open about everything and so cool about gender. His old friends back home would never have been like this.

"I think Mark needs a group hug so we can prove too him that we love him!" Jackson said teasingly.

"Ah, I think so too." Jinyoung added.

"Mark hyuuunng!" Yugyeoms smiled and opened his arms as he stood up. Soon everyone was on top of Mark giggling as they tried to wrestle themself free from the caring prison of arms and a strange misplaced leg.

After Mark was freed everything went back to normal and he found himself smiling at the fact and even giggling a little that he worked himself up so much just to have them all say "whatever." It was almost comical. 

Later as days passed Mark realized they really were using he and they interchangeably. Each time he heard those words he would get a little giddy inside about the fact they were all so calm and loving about the whole situation and find himself smiling which usually resulted in Bambam saying "what."

He realized that though they were roommates, though they were bandmates, they were ultimately his family as well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Give me some kind advice if you think something was off! If you just didn't like it just move on, no need for mean comments.
> 
> (P.S the reaction is how actual gay ppl react to shit like this so if u've never really come out to gay ppl who are really open or are straight thats basically what happens)


End file.
